Operation Santana belongs to Brittany
by MandyJai13
Summary: Brittany sees pictures that Santana uploaded to facebook, all of them showing her all over Rachel and Quinn. So blinded by jealousy she doesn't care if she is supposed to be with Sam or not, doesn't care that Santana walked away, all she cares about it proving who Santana really belongs too. Rated M for Smut! Three-shot. Canon up to 4.12, AU after that.
1. Chapter 1

**Operation Santana belongs to Brittany**  
**Part I**

Brittany's POV:

I fling open the door of my bedroom and drag myself inside. I'm exhausted. Cheerios practice was super intense and on top of that I've been trying to get Lord Tubbington to quit gambling, which is almost a full time job. But on the bright side it's Friday so I get a few days to rest.

I toss my practice bag onto the bed before reaching over to pet Tubs, he gives me an evil look and walks away. I let out a sigh and plop down in my desk chair.

I sit there for a few seconds before I reach over and open up my laptop. I pull up my internet browser and go directly to Facebook, I'm seriously addicted. Facebook is like what ecstasy is for Lord Tubbington, except maybe even worse.

I didn't use to be this bad, but ever since Santana and I broke up I've been addicted. Every day I log in and go to her page, staring longingly at our old photos and browsing new ones to see if she's found someone else.

That thought breaks my heart, sure I'm dating Sam but it isn't the same thing. It's not like I broke up with her, and plus Sam is just someone to have around while I wait for her to wake up and see how perfect we are together.

I sigh and scroll through my Facebook feed when something catches my eye. I freeze. My mind goes blank as I stare at a picture of three girls, two brunettes and a blonde, laughing and holding each other tightly. I swallow hard and read the words above the picture.

_11:10 am- Quinn Fabray and Rachel Barbra Berry were tagged in Santana Lopez's album Girl's Week in New York._

Seriously?! What the hell.

After the shock wears off I click on the album title and wait for everything to load. Within seconds my screen is flooded with images of Quinn, Rachel and Santana wearing sexy dresses and smiling at the camera. My heart starts beating faster as I click the third picture in the album.

A shot comes up of Quinn and Santana with their legs wrapped around a street sign pole both gazing with lusty eyes at the photographer. I click again.

The next picture is of all three girls running down a New York sidewalk. I can't help but wonder who took the picture. I click the next button a few more times, each picture showing the girls outside in New York City.

I click again, but freeze when I come to the first photo that looks like it was taken indoors, it looks like the inside of a restaurant maybe; but that isn't what I stare at. In the photo Rachel is sitting on Santana's lap with both arms wrapped tightly around her neck. Santana has a huge smile on her face and Rachel's mouth is only inches from the Latina's ear. It looks like they were unaware of the picture being taken; it looks like they are sharing something _intimate_.

My heart stops at the thought. I quickly click again, hoping the next picture will show that it was nothing. But instead the next few are of what looks to be a normal dinner between friends, which makes me feel a little better.

I click a few more times but stop dead in my tracks again at the new photo on my screen. Santana is sitting on a couch, her short dress riding dangerously high up on her legs. Quinn in lying against her, blonde hair resting against a tan shoulder. Except that isn't the worst part. No, the worst part is how Santana has one hand resting across Quinn's stomach and the other threaded through silky blonde hair.

I can feel my blood start to boil as I stare at the picture, what the fuck is this? I try to take a deep breath. There is probably an explanation for all of this, and even if something were going on it's not like I can do anything about it, Santana left me. I feel my eyes start to water and a single tear hits the keyboard. I know I should stop looking but I just can't so I take another breath and click the button again anyways.

Unfortunately the next picture is worse, my heart pounds against my chest, another tear falls and I feel myself erupt in anger and frustration.

This one is of all three girls in their pajamas. They are right next to each other on the couch with Santana in the middle. Quinn has her head tucked in the crook of Santana's neck and one hand on the Latina's stomach. Rachel is kneeling on the other side and her lips are pressed to Santana's cheek. But what makes the picture so devastating is that I can see the arousal in her eyes and the hungry smirk on her face as she has one hand on Rachel's thigh and the other on Quinn's neck.

I slam the computer shut, and kick the desk chair over. I can't help the frustrated yell that escapes my lips as I think about the pictures. I pace back and forth, throwing random things around the room. I can't contain my anger, how could Santana do this to me!? How could she just hookup with Quinn and Rachel, fucking RACHEL!? I mean Quinn I can kind of understand, but that is beside the point.

I feel myself slowly coming apart as I re-live our break up, those pictures and every night I've had to spend with Sam instead of her.

I scream and throw myself on to the bed. I lay there seething for a long time before my mind starts to work again. I need to figure out how to get my girl back. Fuck my relationship with Sam, fuck Quinn and Rachel. Santana is mine.

* * *

_2 hours later…_

As I drive I sing along with the music blaring from my radio, trying to keep my mind from wandering to the pictures I'd seen earlier, or to the possible outcome of my plan.

Currently I'm about 20 miles from Louisville because what other rational choice did I have? I'm not about to let Quinn and Rachel have Santana for themselves. Crazies! They've probably been plotting this all along. I always knew those two were secret lady lovers. I huff indignantly at the thought.

As I continue to drive I try to think about exactly what I'm going to do once I get to the college campus. When I decided to come to Kentucky I didn't really get passed the whole "Drive there, get my girl" part of my brilliant scheme.

I realize that Santana may not even be there because I have no idea how long she'll be in New York. This just reignites my rage, if she's still in New York that means she is probably fucking Lucy Caboosey and Man-Hands! Fuck. My. Life. I growl out in frustration as the radio blares out "I Kissed a Girl," which I quickly shut off.

I tap my fingers on the steering wheel as I drive, trying hard to hatch a master plan.

When I pull into Louisville I'm feeling confident with my strategies to get Santana back, I like to call it "Operation Santana belongs to Brittany and only Brittany not some other lady lovers that used to be my friends."

I drive around for a while, but get lost when Siri tells me to turn before I'm supposed to. I silently curse Tubs because ever since he let his gambling buddies use my phone Siri is constantly getting me lost.

Eventually I find the campus and pull into a 'Guest Parking Only' spot, phase one complete.

I let out a long sigh and hope that everything will work and that by the end of the weekend Santana will be mine again.

* * *

When I finally find her dorm room, I knock. Nothing. I knock again just to be sure she isn't here. After minute of silence I pull a bobby pin from my hair and pull the two ends apart. I use it to manipulate the lock in the door until it swings open. I smirk and whisper to myself "Phase two complete."

Thanks to being with Sam all the time I've learned a few handy little tricks like this one. When I think about him I instantly feel a little guilty, he is a great guy, but he'll never be Santana. I shake off the thought because there would be time to deal with him later, right now I had other things to think about.

I quietly creep into the empty room and flick on the light. The room is pretty small but it screams Santana. My heart melts and I do a little happy dance when I see the stuffed unicorn I gave her sitting on the bed. My euphoria is short lived though, because the next thing I see is four picture frames hanging on the wall.

The first is of the two of us, we are hugging each other and smiling at the camera, I remember the day it was taken. It was the day Santana finally made 'us' official.

The second picture is of Santana and four other girls in there Cardinals uniforms. At first it seems innocent enough but when I look closer I notice that the girl next to Santana has her arm around MY Latina's small waist, and not in a "We're friends or teammates" sorta way but in a "This girl is mine" sorta way. Anger boils inside me at the thought of someone else thinking that Santana belongs to them, because Santana belongs to no one but me.

I gaze over at the last two pictures which are of Rachel and Quinn. In one they are using their hands to make a heart shape, in the other they are holding up a large sign that reads "We love you Santana!" I clamp my hand over my mouth to stifle a frustrated scream.

I toss my suitcase on her bed and plop down next to it. I look at my phone, it's 6:30 pm. I'm still not sure when Santana is getting back, hopefully it will be tonight or tomorrow because if not I'm going to have to sit here until Sunday. I sigh and lay back, breathing in her familiar scent. Time to commence phase three of the newly renamed "Operation Santana belongs to Brittany and only Brittany not some other lady lovers that used to be my friends, or some random skanky cheerleader." What is phase three you may ask? Well phase three is simple—wait for Santana.

* * *

**Hope everyone likes this first part, the second part will be in Santana's POV and will contain heavy doses of Smut, Dom!Britt and lots of Fluff. I'd love to hear your comments about the story too! If I get a lot I will post part II tonight or in the morning. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for everyones reviews I love reading them, and thanks for all the follows and favourites. This isn't the smut yet because this turned out longer than anticipated. So this story is now a three shot. Hopefully everyone will like this chapter anyways. **

**All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Operation Santana belongs to Brittany  
Part II**

_Santana's POV:_

As I step out of the cab I stretch my arms and check the time, 11:17 pm, before grabbing my duffel bag and purse out of the car. I pay the driver and he speeds away. I turn around and stare up at my dorm building for a few moments before moving to open the door.

Being in New York with the girls and Kurt really made me realize just how unhappy I am here. I should have gone to New York when I had the chance.

I sigh as I make my way up the steps to my floor letting my mind wander. First to how much I'd love to live in New York, then to the week I'd just spent with Rachel and Quinn. I still can't believe how much fun I had, when I wasn't sobbing over Britt; it's crazy how being out of high school changes everything. I used to hate Rachel and Quinn was like my best frenemy, but now they are probably my two closest friends.

Sure I have some friends on the squad and then there is Elaine, but it's just different with Rach and Q. I don't think I would've survived my stupid decision to break up with Britt without them. Thinking about Britt brings tears to my eyes. Just thinking about her hurts, and of course I think about her pretty much all the time.

Each time the blonde pops into my thoughts I hate myself just a little bit more, how could I break up with her? I mean even though the distance sucked, it was better than living without her, she's my everything.

A tear rolls down my cheek, which kind of surprises me; I honestly thought that I didn't have any tears left. Another tear falls, and my heart wrenches in my chest as my mind floods with even more images of the blonde girl I love.

I mentally kick myself because I deserve to feel like this, I deserve to hurt, this whole mess is my fault. It's the biggest mistake I've ever made, bigger than sleeping with Puck, bigger than pushing Britt away, bigger than dating Karofsky to get back at her, even bigger than hiding my feelings for her.

By the time I make it to my dorm room door my tears are falling freely, I try to stifle then but I can't. I slump against the wall opposite my door and collapse to the ground. Fuck, why did I let myself think about her, I know better.

As I sit there my mind flashes back to New York because this moment is a serious case of déjà vu.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_All three of us are sprawled out on the couch in our PJs, laughing and sharing stories about college life. I can feel the alcohol pulsing through me and it's a welcome relief, it's the first time that my thoughts aren't consumed with Brittany._

_Tonight was awesome. We had some drinks, walked around New York, had dinner and came back to Rachel and Kurt's apartment for a movie night and more alcohol. Unfortunately I didn't realize that I'd had too much before it was too late._

_Suddenly I burst into tears as my thoughts flooded with a beautiful, tall, blonde dancer. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other skeptically but both moved forward to comfort me._

"_Santana it's okay, shhh, you can talk to us." Rachel rubbed my back and Quinn pulled me into a tight hug. Tears stained the front of Quinn's nightgown as I sobbed into her shoulder._

"_I juustt messed up soo badd," I stutter. "It huuurtss so much, I miiiss her." My words bring on another fit of tears and before I know it Quinn passes me off to Rachel and goes to grab the tissue box. _

_I throw my arms around Rachel and let the tears fall more freely. She whispers soothing words in my ears but it isn't enough. For the next three hours I break down and let my best friends in. I tell them everything, from trying to do the long distance relationship to how I couldn't even touch another girl because I felt like I was cheating on Britt._

_They listened to everything, wiped my tears and did their best to comfort me. In that moment I realized just how much these two girl meant to me. _

_Eventually I fell asleep with my head in Quinn's lap, both girl's PJs wet from my sobs._

* * *

After a few minutes I snap out of my memory and I pull myself together. God I'm so weak, what if someone would've seen me? I curse myself for being so pathetic.

I unlock the door and push it open. When I step inside my nose is instantly hit with a strong smell of strawberries. It smells like Brittany. I sigh because I know it's just my mind playing tricks on me.

I toss my bag onto the floor and move toward the bed. I pull my stuffed unicorn to my chest and hug him tight, he smells like _her_. I inhale deeply and gaze at the pictures lining my walls. The one of me and Britt is in the middle, which is strange because I don't remember it being there before, I shrug, probably just my mind playing games again. I let my fingers trace over the perfect blonde in the photo and my heart sinks. How did I ever let her go?

I feel the tears starting to reform in my eyes. I take a deep breath and sniffle loudly, trying to hold them in. When I finally pull my gaze away from the photo I decide it's time for bed. But when I turn around to move toward my closet I freeze.

My eyes widen and the stuffed unicorn I'm holding hits the floor. I stare unbelievingly at my open door, blinking hard because there is no way what I'm seeing is real; it's just my mind playing tricks. I stand there for a few extremely long seconds before I lock eyes with her. "Hi."

As she breathes the word I realize that she is real, and that she's standing in my doorway. Before my brain has time to process why or how my body has already rocketed toward her. I throw my arms around her and bury my face in her neck. I feel her wrap her arms around my waist and a sob escapes my throat.

So many emotions rush through me as I stand there in her embrace but I can't fully process any of them because all I care about is feeling her.

We stay like that for a long time before she finally pulls away. Her eyes are full of questions and her lips are turned down in a tiny frown, the kind she always has when she's thinking too hard.

I meet her gaze and smile a little as another tear falls. "Britt… How? Why?" I hear myself choke out. Her eyes darken for a brief moment but then she reaches up and wipes my tear away.

"I saw your pictures." She states coolly. I stare up at her confused. "You know, the ones you put on Facebook? The ones of you with Quinn and Rachel." I nod my head telling her that I understand so she continues.

"Did you post those just so I would see? So I would know that you're off in New York messing around with the girls I used to call my friends." I try to interject but she brings a finger to my lips to silence me.

"Why would you do that Santana? How did you think that I'd react seeing you all cuddled up to Quinn, or seeing Rachel sitting on your lap? I can't even tell you what I felt when I saw those pictures because all I could think is 'she's mine.'" I try to interrupt but am silenced again.

"Why'd you do it San? Did you just want a quick lay, or is it something more? Do you have feelings for them? What about that cheerleader in the picture? Was she just a quick fuck since you broke up with me? Fuck Santana!" She shouts the last words and I let my gaze fall to the floor realizing just how angry and hurt she is.

"You asked why? It's because I couldn't contain myself when I saw those pictures. You are supposed to be mine, and no one else's. So I jumped in my car and drove here." I look into her eyes and they are much darker than normal. I swallow hard as she moves closer, eyeing me hungrily.

"Britt… let me expl…" she cuts me off. "No Santana, you don't get to talk right now because I don't care what you have to say." I want to protest but the look in her eyes tells me to let her finish.

"You know San, I'm done caring. I'm done caring that you left me, done caring that I have a boyfriend, and I'm definitely done caring that you have been messing around with other girls. You want to know why _baby_?" The way the word baby rolls off her tongue sends a shiver down my the feeling is quickly wiped away when I realize what she just said, she has a boyfriend? My heart crumbles at the thought and a single tear falls but I meet her eyes anyways. "Why?" I whisper the word.

A huge smirk spreads across her face and she looks just like the Cheshire Cat. "I don't care because none of it matters anymore, you belong to me. Me and only me and I'm here to claim what is rightfully mine."

As she speaks she stalks closer, shutting the door behind her. I feel myself bump into my desk as I back away from her. In a matter of seconds she closes the distance between us and crashes our lips together with bruising force. I don't react at first because I'm in shock, however it doesn't take long before I kiss her back, hard, as I tangle my fingers in her hair.

A few seconds later we pull our lips apart panting but we don't move away from each other. Her eyes find mine and she whispers, "Santana Lopez, it's time I show you who you really belong too."

* * *

**Sorry I know it isn't smut yet, but I promise the next chapter will be worth it. Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the final part, I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. I tried really hard to write something amazing after the awfulness that was the Diva episode. My Brittana heart is officially broken, and I hope this helps everyone who is feeling the same way. As always all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Operation Santana belongs to Brittany  
Part III**

Brittany's POV:

I meet her eyes and I can see the desire there, but I see so much pain and hurt there too. It makes me want her that much more because I never want to see her hurt, even if she was the one who caused it.

I continue staring at her before I finally lean in a little closer "Santana Lopez, it's time I show you who you really belong too."

With that I throw my arms around her and attack her lips. I kiss her harder than I ever have before because I'm trying to say so much. I need her to understand that I love her, that I forgive her, that I want to make her feel better, that I'll never give up on her and most importantly that she belongs to me.

I nip at her bottom lip and slip my tongue inside of her mouth, using it to explore every part of hers as my hands greedily roam her beautiful body. Within seconds her hands tangle tightly in my hair and she tugs roughly pulling me closer.

Keeping on hand firmly on her waist I use the other hand to push everything off of her desk is one swipe. It all crashes to the floor forgotten. I hear her moan into my mouth as I grip harder using my stretch to pick her up and set her on the desk.

She instantly wraps her legs around my hips as we continue kissing furiously. I'm so overcome with desire for her I can't even think straight because I need to feel her, to mark her and I need to make her mine.

Quickly I grab Santana's tank top and in one motion I completely rip it off of her. As it falls to the floor in pieces I pull away from her lips "You are mine." After the words escape I hear her inhale sharply as I attach my lips to her neck and suck greedily.

I nip at the soft skin of her throat and let my hands cup her breasts, squeezing roughly. "Oh fuck Britt, more," her cry is desperate and it only encourages me further.

I continue my assault on her neck, easily finding her pulse point and sucking hard. I want to mark her so everyone knows that this beautiful girl belongs to me. She lets out another loud moan when I bite down hard.

"Ohhhhh Brriitt…" her moan causes me pull away and look down to see several small hickeys and a huge one on her pulse point as it forms. My heart pounds in my chest and I knead her breasts harder, sliding one hand to back to unclasp her bra.

Seeing her like this, hair disheveled, panting hard, rounded breasts exposed with my love marks covering perfect skin sets my body a blaze.

In seconds I reattach my lips to neck and slowly work my way down her collar bone, over her shoulder to her breasts. I bite down on soft flesh and Santana lets out a squeal. I suck on her breast slowly working my way to her nipple.

As I take the hard bud in my mouth and suck as I slide my hands around her body and run them down her back leaving scratch marks against perfect flesh. She gasps "¡Dios mío Britt!"

She desperately grabs at my dress trying to get it off while I work her up. After a minute or so I pull away to let her remove it and she gasps. Her eyes land of my naked chest and instantly chocolate brown turns black.

When her hands come in contact with my breasts I let out and moan and greedily return my mouth to hers. As she rolls my nipples in her fingers I can't help the animalistic sounds that slip out or the arousal that shoots through me. I roughly palm her soft flesh and suck on her breasts leaving little marks as I go. This girl belongs to me and I need her to understand that.

I quickly slide my hands under her ass and pull her off the desk. She wraps her legs tighter around me as I walk towards the bed.

It takes me a second to push her down on the mattress but I don't waste any time climbing up on top of her and straddling her hips. Her eyes are blazing with desire which only intensifies my own. However I want to prolong this, I need to make her understand that she belongs to me and no one else, that's the whole point after all.

I hear her let out a whine as I stare down at her before smirking down at her. She wiggles her hips against mine trying to find some sort of friction, and I take this as my cue. I lean forward and capture her lips again shoving my tongue deep inside of her mouth. She moans into me and cants her hips upward but I quickly lift myself up just enough so she can't grind against me.

She lets out a frustrated groan but I take this opportunity to reach between us and unzip her jeans. I pull away from her and give her a sexy wink before trailing kisses down her neck, breasts and stomach leaving more love bites as I go.

Her hands tangle in my hair and mine grab the sides of her pants and roughly pull them down. When they are at her ankles she kicks them off.

Knowing that she is distracted with the jeans I seize the opportunity to reach down and rip her panties off. She gasps at my forcefulness but I can see the lust consuming her. I grab her thighs and roughly spread them apart. As I do I gaze down at her exposed center and then look up to meet her eyes.

"You are so fucking wet for me, such a little slut getting all worked up like this." I let the words roll seductively off my tongue and use my fingers to trace patterns around her inner thighs. "You love this don't you? Me teasing you, me taking control of your sexy body, me ready to ravish you…" I trail off as she lets out a desperate plea. "Please Britt, I need you."

I lean in closer to her sex and inhale deeply. Her scent is the most intoxicating thing in the world and it takes every ounce of self-control to hold back.

"You know why I'm here Santana? Why I came all this way to see you? Why I have you sprawled out and dripping wet for me?"

I look deep into her eyes and see her shake her head slightly.

"I thought it'd be obvious. You belong to me Santana, and I'm here to remind you of that." I hear her sharp intake of breath and lose my resolve. I lean in and lick her center and she lets out a loud moan. "Mmmmmm Fuck Britt."

I take my time and lick her slowly savoring her unique taste. When I roll my tongue over her clit she screams out my name, a smug look crosses my face.

She pushes her center closer to my mouth trying to get more, but I keep up the slow pace for several long minutes before I wrap my arms around her thighs and force her legs wider.

My sudden actions cause a delighted moan to escape perfect lips. "Oooo more Brittany, please more."

This time I give into the commands and shove my tongue deep inside of her dripping center but pull away quickly to suck on her clit. She fists my hair and continues to let out moan of pleasure.

After several minutes she is writhing beneath me as I suck and lick at her little nub. "Fuck Britt, I need you inside of me." I smile into her at the words.

I pull my lips away from her to speak, "Beg for it baby."

"Please baby, I need you inside of me. I need you to fill me up." She lets out in a breathy moan.

Flicking my tongue across her clit lazily I stare up at her before pulling away. "You have to do better than that baby, tell me who you belong to."

She doesn't even hesitate, "I belong to you Brittany. Only you. I need your fingers because only you can fill me, only you can make me cum, I'm begging you to fuck me."

With that I pull away from her center and move up to kiss her soft lips. She moans into my mouth tasting herself on my tongue. I move my lips to her ear and suck on her earlobe. Santana bucks under me and I know she needs me so I slide my fingers though wet folds and place two fingers at her entrance.

"MINE!" I growl into her ear as I slam my fingers deep inside of her. She screams out my name and I whisper in her ear as I pump in and out of her tight entrance. "You are mine Santana, I own your body, your heart and your soul. I. Own. You." On the last three words I use my thumb to draw tight circles around her clit.

"BRRRRIIIITTTAAANNNNNYYYY!" She explodes in pleasure. I can feel her clamp down on my fingers as liquid heat covers my hand. I slow my movements and suck gently on her neck letting her ride out of orgasm.

As her body convulses she whispers "Yours. All Yours." Over and over again. My heart melts.

When I finally feel her body go limp I slide my fingers out of her center and bring them to my lips. Her eyes stay focused on me as I lick them clean, moaning as I taste her sweet nectar.

After my fingers are clean she pulls me down for a slow kiss. Our tongues dance together and I caress her cheek softly.

She pulls away panting and I roll off of her. Instantly she throws her arms around my neck and pulls me close.

For several long minutes we don't say anything and just bask in each other's warmth. When she leans in and puts her lips to my ear my heart speeds up. "I will always belong to you Brittany. You have all of me, forever." A huge grin spreads across my face and she giggles. "Oh baby by the way, I was drunk when I took those pictures with Rach and Q. I mean sure they're my best friends but you're the only girl for me."

I feel my body heat up and my heart expand at her words. "I love you Santana." She smiles, "I love you to Brittany, and I'm sorry for ever doubting us. I want to belong to you, for the rest of forever, if you will have me…" Santana looks away but I lift her chin so our eyes meet. "I forgive you and I will break up with Sam first thing tomorrow because you are all I've ever wanted."

We snuggle closer together, tangled in each other and slowly start to drift off. Santana and Brittany, Brittany and Santana, the way it was always meant to be. I smile and whisper into her hair,

"Operation Santana belongs to Brittany and only Brittany not some other lady lovers that are still my friends, or some random skanky cheerleader, because no one else loves Santana the way Brittany does."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave me a review and be sure to keep checking back for new stories!**


End file.
